


You Dance on Their Graves and Then Call Me a Villain (The Hypocrisy)

by Fourth_Toenail



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Genocide, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Men Crying, Minecraft, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, minecraft warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourth_Toenail/pseuds/Fourth_Toenail
Summary: Humans are selfish. They take and they take and when there is nothing left to take, they destroy.Dream was tired of people taking.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dream SMP Ensemble, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 445





	You Dance on Their Graves and Then Call Me a Villain (The Hypocrisy)

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> This story is inspired by 'after dark' by dontknowjack

Dream has a secret, can he keep it?

~•°∆°•~

Dream stared into nothing as he sat alone in his cell. He was aware that there were lights and items in his cell, he had things that could've entertained him, but paper and books meant nothing to someone who was blind.

He itched to be outside again, to be free. He supposes that it wasn't too bad, the obsidian cell reminded him of his first home, the caves. That was bad though, the caves brought back memories of his family, a family of Wardens who were charged with protecting their home. They did protect their home, but it cost them greatly. It cost them the last of their kind.

Humans. 

Humans have taken everything away from Dream. They took away his home, his family, his youth, his innocence. Everything.

He gave and he gave and they took and took, and when he couldn't give anymore they turned around and said he was a waste, selfish, a tyrant, a monster. 

Dream sat and stared at nothing, stewing in a prison cell that was filling with inhuman rage and fury from years of abuse and being used as a weapon, a lab rat. One day, he will escape and he will get his revenge, they will realize that he was a monster that should not be poked. 

Dream had lost everything. He was alone, had been since he was 13. 

He leaned his head back against the cool obsidian. Tommy said he had met death when Dream had killed him, that he had traumatized Tommy. Yeah, he did, but he had traumatized Dream and had hurt him. While Tommy had met death, Dream had danced hand-in-hand with death, talked to death, was friends with death, which is so much more than a meeting.

Hell, Tommy's whole species had traumatized him.

Tommy may have felt lonely at one point, but he has never been lonely. There's a difference. 

Humans took everything from Dream, they took away his family. His species. Humans killed almost all of the Wardens, drove them to extinction. Dream was the only one left, the last of the Wardens. Even though he was a hybrid, he was still a Warden at heart, his loyalty would forever be to his home, no matter how hard Sam tried, he would never break Dream because he was a Warden, a protector of his home. 

He was the last of his kind. 

That title made him lonely. He was lonely. He will be lonely till the day he dies, and he will die protecting his home, he just needs a plan to get out.

~•°∆°•~

Dream was running, running as far as he could away from that prison. The alarms blaring in the distance, he was free. Dream would laugh and dance with the feeling of freedom, but he had work to do. 

Dream stumbled over the uneven ground as he made his way into Eret's castle and stole their emergency set of netherite armor. He even took some potions and gapples, he found a shield and enchanted ax in one of the chests next to the ladder. He needed to be prepared for this fight, for he was not surrendering this time. A Warden's job was to protect their home and Dream had failed to fulfill that job for some time, but this time he will succeed, even if he died trying. 

The shield and ax were a comfortable and familiar weight in his hands.

On his way out, Dream left a compass in the center of the floor with a note next to it, he then walked out of the tower and walked out into the night, the crickets chirping their song, unaware of the blood that stained these lands, his home. Many Wardens died protecting this home, they were buried here, deep underground in complex cave systems. Wilbur had no right to come into  _ his _ home, and then demand that he gets the land that  _ his _ ancestors and family were buried under, he had no right to do that regardless if there were any graves, to begin with.

Dream sighed and slinked away into the dark of the night. He had so much work to do.

~•°∆°•~

The server was in turmoil since Dream had escaped. No one was getting sleep, Tommy and Wilbur spent a lot of time in Snowchester with Tubbo. The place had nukes so it was no surprise that they went there, they also joined in any search party that went out to find the prisoner. 

Everyone was on edge, they even set up a watch.

They started having daily meetings at the community house to discuss information that they had found or ideas of where the green menace was.

Today was not a good day, Eret had called an emergency meeting. That is how everyone ended up outside of the community house, waiting for whatever news awaited them, questions buzzing through their skulls. Did they find Dream? Is he dead?

So they waited for the news.

Eret soon stepped out of the community house looking anxious and down-right horrified. This increased the group's anxiety, knowing that this was probably bad news.

Eret clapped their hands and looked out at the crowd, worry etched into their face "Do you want the good news or bad news first?"

Quackity spluttered in surprise at that, the group having similar reactions "There's good news?!"

Eret nodded.

"Well, the good news first, I guess." Came Ranboo's tentative voice.

The King nodded at that and cleared their throat "Good news, I know where to find Dream," relieved sighs came from the crowd, they finally found him, "bad news, he may or may not have stolen my extra set of netherite armor and taken some gapples and potions from my tower." This news caused the group to tense in fear. 

"What?!" 

Eret shifted, uncomfortable with the shouts of fear and outrage. They could feel panic slowly crawling its way into their mind. The monarch clutched their arm, trying to suppress the wither within them, they couldn't let them know about that. If the others knew that they had power then they would be feared and blamed for things they didn't do. They would become the next Dream and that was horrifying. So they pushed down the rising panic. It'll be fine. 

"Wait, where is Dream then?" Questioned Wilbur.

Eret dug through their pocket and pulled out an enchanted compass "He left a compass in my tower, there was a note next to it. It didn't say much, just had a smiley face on it."

"Ok, so he gave his location. Well, I think we should prepare for him, I suggest everyone prepare. He has something planned, we don't know what it is that he is planning. Once you are all geared up, meet back here." Said Wilbur, already stepping up to the plate of leading this operation.

With that the group agreed and started splitting off into different directions, getting prepared for a fight that was still in question.

Ranboo started heading towards the nether portal, he needed to get home to prepare and also tell Phil and Techno about this.

The enderman walked through the hellish landscape of the nether, avoiding holes in the floor that lead to the lava lake below him. He didn't know what Dream was planning but it wasn't good.

This upcoming fight was gonna end badly, Ranboo just knew it. 

Ranboo stepped through another portal and was quickly thrown into the cold air of the arctic. Stepping out of the portal, he quickly walked through the soft fluffy snow, making his way to the cabin that their residential anarchist was located.

The cabin was in Ranboo's line of vision, he picked up the pace into a jog and then a run. 

Ranboo ran up the stairs of the anarchist's cottage and threw the door open, walking into the warm home. The enderman looked up to tell Phil and Techno about the runaway prisoner, only to see the ominous mask of said prisoner looking right at him. Phil and Techno looked up from a table where they had placed a map and a few loose pieces of paper.

"Oh, hi Ranboo how nice of you to join us." Phil welcomed as he looked back down at the table.

"What… what are you doing here!" The enderman exclaimed in fear. Stumbling back towards the door, getting ready to run to the main SMP if he has to.

Techno spoke up this time "He's here because he needs our help." 

"Wha- you guys are aware that he is dangerous, that he's just using you to help him in his conquest of the server, right?" Dream flinched and shifted his feet, obviously uncomfortable with what Ranboo had said.

"It's not a conquest of land if it was your land, to begin with, Ranboo. Dream here simply wants his land back." Techno responded nonchalantly.

Ranboo glared at Dream, "Why must it be yours? Do you really care so much about a bit of land that you'll kill your old friends for it? Is it really so hard for you to share it?" The enderman spat.

"That is a good question, actually. Care to tell us, Dream?" Techno asked, looking up from the table with narrowed eyes. Phil looked up with interest, wanting to know the answer to the question as well.

Dream looked away, seeming even more uncomfortable "This land, this server is my home. Is that enough of an answer for you?"

Techno narrowed his eyes even more "No."

The masked prisoner looked away, arms clutching each other as if he were trying to hug himself. Dream slowly let go of his arms and brought a hand up to his mask, unbuckling the strap that held it in place. The mask fell away and with it, the enchantments that hid his hybrid features.

Dreams long blond hair falling out of the messy bun it was in, the tips of his blond hair turned blue and seaweed green. Blue antlers grew from the sides of his head and long blue ears appeared, replacing the human ones. Dreams face had splotches of blue and dark green and pale green eyes. The eyes seemed to have a milky film over them. Dream was blind. 

Everyone looked at the face of the so-called 'monster' when they realized what hybrid Dream was, a Warden. 

Dream spoke with a shaky voice "This is my home, this server, this so-called 'unimportant land' is the grave of my family and ancestors. I, a Warden, am tasked to protect my home above all else. I invited Wilbur and the rest, trusting that they would not create countries or conflict, but they broke that trust and stole my home and the land that my ancestors died to protect. It is my job as a Warden to protect my home, our home, the graves of my family, and I trusted my friends to not take it away, and they broke that trust to the point where it is non-existent."

Quiet sobs wracked the Wardens frame as soft tears traveled down a face that looked so broken and lonely "I'm the last of my kind, the last Warden because the rest were killed off by humans. I have failed to do my job because of that, but I am not gonna let it continue." 

Phil approached the newly outed hybrid "Why didn't you tell them, us, Dream?"

Dream chuckled bitterly "Ah yes, let's just tell humans what I am after they committed mass genocide against my kind and drove them to extinction. Yeah, why didn't I just tell them? Because that's a good idea, Dream, tell them even after they imprisoned you in labs and treated you like the scum of the earth. What could possibly go wrong with that?!" The chuckled slowly morphed into a bout of hysteric, manic laughter. 

Ranboo watched as the "tyrant" that everyone feared, broke down in front of them.

The delirious laughter soon became loud wailing sobs as Dream collapsed onto the floor in a puddle of anguish and sorrow. 

It was a sad sight to see. 

Phil crouched down next to the Warden and slowly wrapped his arms and wings around the younger. Comforting the last Warden. 

Ranboo tore his eyes away from the two on the floor and looked over to Techno, the piglin hybrid looked livid. Ranboo, Phil, and Techno are also hybrids, they knew of the discrimination against their kind. They are aware of the stories of the horrors that the Warden went through before being completely eradicated by people. The three of them had never met a Warden.

But here, in their presence was the last one. The last Warden. 

Techno took in a shaky breath of rage, "What do you want, Dream?'

Dream swallowed in precious air as he tried to calm down "I want them the fuck out of my home."

The three other hybrids looked to each other. They could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehe
> 
> I give you all permission to write and draw these characters if you want.
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated! :)


End file.
